kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sougo Takaiwa
|series = Kamen Rider Heisei|motif = Watch Katakana Kamen Riders|rider = yes|affiliation = Jidai Riders|casts = Inukai Atsuhiro|label2 = Kamen Rider Zi-O |firstepisode = Lord of Time 2018|lastepisode = Finale: Battle of Battles|type = Hero|image2 = }} , is one of the main characters in Kamen Rider Heisei. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 92.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 19.0 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.0 sec. Sougo transforms into by inserting the Zi-O Ridewatch into the D '9 Slot on the Ziku-Driver. His base form's visor reads , while the logo on his forehead reads in . Zi-O's personal weapon in his base form is the Zikan Girade. Zi-O consists of the following parts: * - Zi-O's helmet. 'A' stands for Analog. ** - The clock hands on the Caliber A. It is a data collection device. The long hand, predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing, while the short hand, measures spatial information, such as the distance between Zi-O and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. ** - The circular section where the two Clock Blades meet. It feeds gathered information to Zi-O, derive optimum solution to problems, and adjust internal systems of Zi-O. ** - The visor which spells out "Rider". Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into the compound eye. ** - Zi-O's faceplate. It invokes an analog clock face, and is made using a multilayer structure composed of the special metal alloy . The Kamen Dial is described by the TV Asahi website to have a beautiful white lustre finish. ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It is composed of Graphenium. ** - The 'button' on Zi-O's left cheek. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. * - Zi-O's shoulder and chest armor. A metal coating called has been applied, raising durability. As a result, the Oval Light Tecter is not only lightweight, but is also 200 times stronger than steel. * - The silver band that runs vertically across Zi-O's torso, it connects the Ziku Driver to the head, converting energy made by the Driver into bioenergy. * - Zi-O's arms. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Zi-O's forearm armor. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material , allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Zi-O's hand units. It is covered with the purple metal units, raising destructive power of punches. * - Zi-O's bodysuit. It automatically repairs minor damage. * - Zi-O's legs. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Zi-O's kneepads. It reads combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. * - Zi-O's shin protecters. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material Amsein, allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Zi-O's shoes. The tip is covered with the units, increasing destructive power of kicks. Additionally, The katakana for the word "Kick" (キック) in engraved on the soles. This form has two finishers: *Ziku-Driver finishers: ** : A series of magenta-colored characters appear and circle the enemy. Zi-O then jumps high as the ''"Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on Zi-O's right foot as Zi-O performs a flying kick into the the enemy. *Zikan Girade finishers: **Giri Giri Slash: Zi-O uses the power of a Ridewatch in the Zikan Girade in Ken Mode and performs a powerful slash. ***'Zi-O': Zi-O coats the Zikan Girade in magenta energy before slashing the enemy. The slash then projects two silver energy clocks upon impact. Appearances: Be The One, Zi-O Episodes 1-12, Heisei Generations FOREVER - Rider Armors= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 37.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.0 sec. is Zi-O's Kamen Rider Build-based form accessed by inserting the Build Ridewatch into the D '3 Slot on the Ziku-Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Best Match Form. Its visor spells out , and its shoulder pads are modeled after empty Fullbottles. In this form, he wields the , themed after Drill Crusher and the Fullbottle Shoulders allow him to harness the abilities of the Rabbit and Tank Halfbodies. The Build Armor also contains the following parts: * - Build Armor's helmet ** Hand H Tank Plus'|メソンハンドHタンクプラス|Meson Hando H Tanku Purasu}} - The Meson Hand empowered with a shooting reinforcement device in the shape of a tank turret. ** Hand M Rabbit Plus'|バリオンハンドMラビットプラス|Barion Hando M Rabitto Purasu}} - The Baryon Hand empowered with an enhanced hearing device in the shape of a rabbit ear. ** - The visor which spells out "Build". Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into the compound eye. ** - The main frame that supports Build Head Gear M. * - The shoulders of the BuildArmor which takes the form of Fullbottles. The red "Rabbit" Fullbottle Shoulder increases Zi-O's avoidance ability and agility, while the blue "Tank" Fullbottle Shoulder improves destructiveness of attacks. * - The chestplate of BuildArmor. During finishers, it develops a graph-type platform that Zi-O can slide on. It also realises various mathematical equations and formulas according to the user, which in Zi-o's case, creates sentences such as "Part I don't know" and "Lucky number x Lucky Number". * - The thigh armor of BuildArmor. The red thigh armor on the left leg gives Zi-O the ability to execute light and quick attack, while the blue thigh armor on the right leg gives Zi-O the ability to execute heavy power kicks akin to tank bombardment. Compared to his base form in terms of stats, Zi-O is able to hit harder and has more agility. This form's finisher is the : Zi-O performs a variation of the RabbitTank's Vortex Finish that has the energy chart occupy a straight line he slides on as he slashes and stabs the enemy several times with the Drill Crusher Crusher. '''Appearances:' Be The One, Zi-O Episodes 2-4, 8-9, 10 - Gaim= GaimArmor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 207.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 128.5 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 25.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 29.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.4 sec. is Zi-O's Kamen Rider Gaim-based form accessed by using the Gaim Ridewatch in the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Gaim's Orange Arms. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Orange Lockseed. GaimArmor grants him six themed after Gaim's Daidaimaru for melee combat and that allow him to open Crack portals. The GaimArmor bears the following parts: * - GaimArmor's helmet. (Translation note: is pronounced due to furigana present on Kamen Rider Gaim's title informing viewers on pronunciation). ** - The green 'stem' piece on top of the helmet. It monitors heart rate, physical/mental damage and other parameters, cooperating with the Ziku-Driver to maximise combat performance. ** - The samurai crest in front of the helmet. It provides additional protection to the eyebrows and frontal lobe. ** - Gaim Head Gear M's visor that spells out 'Gaim' in katakana (as opposed to usual kanji spelling). Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into the compound eye. ** - The 'ear crests' located on the sides of the ears, it absorbs any further damage taken by the Gaim Head Gear M. ** - The orange sections of the Gaim Head Gear M. It is composed of multiple sheets of metal superimposed on top of each other, raising defense. By using electromagnetic force, the sheets of metal can escape pressure akin to a cushion, greatly increasing durability. ** - The frame that surrounds and supports Gaim Head Gear M. It is so strong that even if it's slit by a sharp blade, no scratches will be left. * - GaimArmor's chestplate that resembles Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms' face. Gives Zi-O excellent swordsmanship, and allows him to utilise up to six swords at the time. * - The shoulder armor which takes the form of Lockseeds. It contains a beacon that recieves a signal from the Gaim Ridewatch when it actvates. The inbuilt energy source then creates a space-time interference in order for the GaimArmor to appear above Zi-O before lowering down, allowing transformation into GaimArmor. ** - The upper-back sections attached to the GaimArmor, it resembles Gaim Orange Arm's shoulder armor with Daidaimarus attached. Supportive AI is installed on this section, predicting wearer's movements and acting in conjunction, acting as extra arms that can slash enemies. ** - The lower sections of the Lockseed Shoulders, it is composed of multiple sheets of metal superimposed on top of each other, raising defense. By using electromagnetic force, the sheets of metal can escape pressure akin to a cushion, greatly increasing durability. Additionally, they act as holsters that can store two swords, Daidaimaru replicas, in them. * - The upper leg armor. It is composed and acts the same way as the Dai Dai Sleeve. The 'Reversal Arms' on it absorbs and reduces side damage. * - The lower legs. Protects lower legs and increases leg strength, allowing Zi-O to withstand recoil from high altitude falling and kicking. Holds as set of Daidaimaru Z's on each. This form's finisher is the : Zi-O charge the Daidaimaru Zs with energy before unleashing a powerful slash on the target that traps them in an badly drawn orange sphere. '''Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 11-12 - Double= DoubleArmor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zi-O's Kamen Rider Double-based form accessed by using the Double Ridewatch in the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Double's CycloneJoker. Its visor spells out . The shoulder pads are modelled after the Cylcone & Joker Gaia Memories - Kuuga= '''KuugaArmor' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zi-O's Kamen Rider Kuuga-based form accessed by using the Kuuga Ridewatch in the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Kuuga's Mighty form. Its visor spells out . }} }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': http://www.heroshock.com/?p=36382 is Zi-O's Kamen Rider Decade-based upgrade form, accessed when the Decade Ridewatch has no other Ridewatches inserted into it. Its visor and right shoulder reads in katakana, while the chest and right shoulder showing the barcode with number "2009 453145" and "453145" respectively. The number "453145" is referring to "Decade". - Build= '''Build Form' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zi-O's Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form-based upgrade form accessed by inserting the Build Ridewatch into the Decade Ridwatch and rotating the Ziku-Driver. The chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Build Form read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. - OOO= '''OOO Form' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zi-O's Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo-based upgrade form accessed by inserting the OOO Ridewatch into the Decade Ridewatch. The chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor OOO Form read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. This form's finisher is the . This form was used to fight Imitation Accel. After that, it was used more often. }} - Zi-O Ridewatch II= '''Kamen Rider Zi-O II' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 96.4 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 25.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 58.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 66.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zi-OSuperFormsFullScan.png is Zi-O's super form accessed by splitting the Zi-O Ridewatch II into two pieces and using them in both slots of the Ziku-Driver. This form is created by the fusion of two Zi-O Ridewatches from the real world and mirror world and gives Zi-O the power to manipulate time as he wishes. Zi-O II consists of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The Caliber A II's observation device. The long needle sensor called observes "possible events" upon rotation, while the short hand sensor has the role of observing the current event and sending it to the Sona Crest. ** - The Crest integrated information aggregation unit. It integrates and analyzes information received from various sensors, derive optimum solutions, adjust the system step of Zi-O II. Analyzes the information received from the Precedence Blade and sends it to the Core Ryūzu II and Indication Eye Ⅱ. ** - The visor which spells out "Rider". A sensor with a viewing angle of 270 ° gathered in the compound eyes, it shows the current status of Zi-O II's system. ** - The frame surrounding the face part. By duplicating flexible flex crash bezel while maintaining rigidity and making a difference in hardness between inside and outside, it is possible to pass the impact during transformation without transmitting it. ** - The 'buttons' on both sides of the Caliber A II. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. It manages the battle database and records the information sent from the Sona Crest. By constantly mirroring the same information on the left and right Core Ryūzus, it is increasing the reliability of preservation and the reliability of the system. ** - The faceplate. The strength is raised by raising the density of multilayered structure particles using special metal alloy . The Kamen Dial is described by the TV Asahi website to have a beautiful white lustre finish. * - The chest and shoulder armor. A metal coating called has been applied. In addition to raising durability, a special frame , and by forming a special energy field called . As a result, the Oval Light Tecter is not only lightweight, but is also 400 times stronger than steel. It is capable of deflecting attacks from an Another Rider. * - The bodysuit. The enhanced version of the Adjustrike Suit. The function to raise physical abilities was greatly improved. Furthermore, equipped with a special frame Twin Angle, by forming a special energy field called Magentary Majesty, it is possible to double the speed of repairing damage. * - The hands. The destructive power at the time of punching by metal armor is increased, covering the fingertips and the back of the hand, the overall performance has been increased by two levels compared with the conventional type. * - The shin protectors. Improved version of the Flex Leg Girder, shock absorbing power and pressure dispersion performance have been greatly improved. It is possible to give power to destroy an Another Rider in the Time Rush Leg II and Zi-O Leap Shoes II. * - The shoes. The overall performance has been raised by two steps compared to the conventional type, such as an increase in jumping force by the action of anti-gravity sole, and improvement of destructive power at the time of kicking by metallic armor at the tip. * - The bioenhancement devices that runs vertically on both sides of across Zi-O's helmet, it connects the Ziku Driver to the head, converting energy made by the Driver into bioenergy. * - The arms. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, enclosed with a density twice as high as usual, and it exerts tremendous strength. In addition, armor is added to the upper arm, and the defense power is also improved. * - The legs. Nanoscopic Nanotube Muscle tubing covers it, enclosed with the density twice as much as usual, and it exerts tremendous leg strength. * - The kneepads. It is installed at various parts of the body, instantaneously measures information on impacts and objects received, and sends it to the Sona Crest. In this form, Zi-O wields the Saikyo Giradehttps://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:SaikyoGiradeFullScan.png, which can combine with the Zikan Girade to form the Saikyo Zikan Girade. This form has two finishers: *Ziku-Driver finisher ** : *Zikan Girade finisher **Giri Giri Slash: Zi-O uses the power of a Ridewatch in the Zikan Girade in Ken Mode and performs a powerful slash. ***'Saikyo (Best Face)': Zi-O coats the combined Saikyo Zikan Girade with yellow energy, before raising the weapon, extending the energy blade with a line of pink characters spelling forming along it, as Zi-O strikes down the enemy with a downward slash. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 22-23 }} - DoubleZi-O Ridewatch= Kamen Rider DoubleZi-O Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zi-O's super form accessed by inserting the DoubleZi-O Ridewatch and the white half of the Zi-O Ridewatch II using them in both slots of the Ziku-Driver. }} }} }} Notes * Sougo is played by Atsuhiro Inukai, who coincidentally plays his canon main timeline predecessor Sento Kiryu.